Previously, many types of dispensers have been employed in endeavoring to provide an effective means to dispense deodorant into an airstream. For automobiles in particular cartridges using porous paper, plastic foams, or sponge-like material have been utilized located directly in the discharge air. Special ductwork in automotive air conditioners have been introduced allowing liquid scent to be distributed at convenient times. Spray devices have been employed that simply atomize the liquid into the atmosphere using a propellant or a manual pump.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. Patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,677,902 Takemasa Jul. 7, 1987 4,523,870 Spector Jun. 18, 1985 3,722,185 Gilbertson Mar. 27, 1973 2,778,678 Shields et al Jan. 22, 1957 ______________________________________
Takemasa teaches an automotive deodorizing device that opens a door at the exit of a deodorizer containing a volatile deodorant when a power switch is energized. This allows the scent to be diffused into the airstream and blown into the passenger compartment. A second mode switch is connected into the air conditioning power switch for driving the door open or closed, as required.
Spector utilizes an aroma-dispensing cartridge and holder assembly attached to the air vent in the interior of an automobile. When activated, the invention difuses a vapor into the forced airstream emitted from the vent into the interior. The device contains a replacable cartridge housed in a holder having parallel slots. The cartridge contains a porous pad impregnated with liquid scent and includes an array of slots. The slots are axially shiftable relative to the holder to regulate the process of vaporization.
Gilbertson employs a housing positioned on the rear window deck of an automobile having a filter on the inlet. A deodorant cup is positioned within the filter, deodorizing the air as it passes through the device. An electrically driven fan moves the air through the device. An optional purifying and deodorizing device may be adapted to supply outside air into the interior of the vehicle.
Shields et al direct their attention to a deodorant dispenser for use with the defroster of an automobile. The device is positioned against the inner surface of the windshield by fastening means in the form of a suction cup allowing circulation of air over a vaporization material in solid form, either a deodorant or perfumed type. The deodorant is housed in a hollow casing with space around it enabling air to circulate through a series of holes or perforations.